The fate
by rainwater39
Summary: "What! She gave you something else?" Draco became impatient. "Not exactly something else, but more like someone else..." "A boy. Her son...your son" Five years after the Battle of Hogwarts, Hermione Granger met Draco Malfoy again. The symbol and the fate. My first Dramione. And I own nothing of HP fantasy world. Please excuse my grammatical errors as English is my second language.
1. Chapter 1: The unexpected meeting

The sky was blue, the weather was perfect today. And today is exactly _the day_ four years ago.

Hermione Granger, 23 years old now, was walking slowly towards the cemetery field. Her mind was on somewhere else… someone else… The trip to this place was always brought Hermione's memories back to her. Her smile, her kindness and how their path crossed each other.

_No more tears Hermione! _

_For God sake, you promise to yourself that this year there will be no tears!_

She was so much in her deep thought that she did not realize that someone else was already there, in front of her grave. Not until a few meters away. Shock was understatement. She stopped death on her place and jaw dropped, but only for a moment. Her face was back to normal again, although her heart was pounding loudly. _What was he doing here?! Not just here in this grave yard, but specifically here in her grave?!_

It was already too late for her to back away. All she can do now was try to act casually.

"Malfoy?"

"Granger" he nodded. His eyes look at her with curiosity. This is their first meeting after the battle.

_Was that sadness in his eyes?_

"It's been a long time, what are you doing here?" Hermione cannot supressed her curiosity.

"I mean, I never see you here before… I mean… a relative of yours?" She tried to sound normal and glance to the grave. _What his connection to her?_ Her mind was racing rapidly. And then she saw it! The symbol! _Oh my God,_ she closed her eyes for a moment. This act did not go unnoticed by the man stand next to her.

"Why the sudden interest Granger?" ask him suspiciously.

Hermione did not seem to hear his question. Her eyes still fix on the symbol in the grave and then went to his face. Puzzle and confused in her face. There it was, lying on the top of the grave, a symbol, a circle with a cross in the middle of it. The symbol was…complete now. There was a symbol before, but not like this one, she was certain for that. It was slightly different. It was complete!

She always has been here every year. She touched her locket hidden under her robe unconsciously.

"Did you just… I mean… craft this symbol?" she could not hold her question again. "Who is she? What was she for you?"

"I believe that that it's none of your business Granger and I am leaving now" he was starting to leave. But then he stopped his feet and looked back at Hermione again.

"What were you doing here Granger?"

"And what do you know about the symbol?" he asked dangerously.

"Mm… I just noticed the symbol, it was such a unique one, so I am curious, I thought somehow that it was slightly different now, but I am not sure" she tried to explain smoothly and prayed that he would not noticed the lies in her words. It seemed that he bought her explanation.

"I was….mm…visiting the Lupins, they are over there" she directed her gaze to the corner of the cemetery. It was true, the Lupins were buried in this cemetery as well, but of course she knew better that that's not her main reason to be here. Of course, after visited this grave she also would spent sometimes to visit Remus and Tonks…

"She was your cousin…you know…I mean Tonks" she added, again, tried to hide her nervousness. Her hand began to shake and she felt that her legs weaken. _Damn it Hermione! Don't cry! At least, not in front of him!_

"I know that Granger, still I have to go" he then vanished with a loud crack.

"But wait, Malfoy!"

No longer to be able to carry her legs, Hermione was down on her knees now, kneeling next to the grave. Tears were in her cheek.

"Jasmine… how are you dear?" Please don't tell me that it was _him_…" Please…" She was sobbing now.

After sometimes, she finally able to settle down, no longer cry, she tried to focus on the symbol again.

"I was so stupid!" she cursed herself.

_All these years I was trying to find the meaning of this symbol, trying to tracking down the origin of this symbol… no wonder that it all failed. The symbol was incomplete…_

There, in front of her, now the symbol was completed. She traced the symbol with her finger carefully. _All the books… libraries, bookstores… hours, days and nights that she spent to decipher the symbol…_

And then she laughed…. Laughing on her own foolishness. W_hy didn't I think about it? Why it never cross on my mind that the symbol might be incomplete? What know? What to do?_

First thing first, she need to be sure about the relationship between Jasmine and Draco Malfoy. Her mind went to the man she just met. _Oh what a fate… she sighed. _

"Jasmine, as I promised you…"


	2. Chapter 2: The meeting

**A month later.**

"Mione, are you ready for this? Are you sure about this?"

"If you were not ready yet…"

"Harry… I know and I am fine, it has been a month since I saw him in the cemetery, I need to be sure, and I need your help" Hermione pleaded on her best friend. Harry Potter, the boy who lived, now one of the top Auror in the Ministry.

There have been many discussions between Hermione, Harry, and Ginny also Ron after the incident – that's what Hermione referred to the unexpected meeting with Malfoy.

And she realised that it was time for her to discover the truth. Yes she was scare, afraid and nervous at the same time, but she also felt the need to face the truth. Summoning all her Gryffindor courage, she sighed. _This is for you Jasmine, I am doing it for you._

"Alright then, I'll go now" Harry gave her a hug and a peck in her chin.

"Thanks, Harry…"

"Don't mention it" he winked.

"Mr. Malfoy, Sir... someone wants to see you Sir"

"I told you Anna, I am very busy today, tell whoever that is to comeback another day!" Or better yet, tell them to comeback another month!"

_Bloody hell, can anybody do what I tell them to do! What an idiot!_

"But, I am sorry Sir, he is insisting to meet you today, he said that it will only take a minutes Sir…"

"And also…" Anna, his secretary trailed off.

"What?!" Draco barked.

"Well Sir, he is Mr Potter, Sir, _the_ Harry Potter himself" she squeaked.

"The Harry Potter?" Draco frowned.

_Well that's just great!_ However, he was intrigued. _What does he want?_

"Very well, let him in" he sighed and felt annoyed.

His secretary nodded and almost ran to the door to let Harry in.

"Malfoy"

"Ah, Potter, to what do I owe this pleasure?" The great Harry Potter..."

"You got one minute Potter!" he looked at his watch, did not even bother to hide his feeling.

"Fine, I'll be quick, Malfoy. I am here on the behalf of Hermione…"

"Granger?" Since when you played as a messenger Potter?" he replied with amused.

He recalled his last encounter with her. He already forgot about it, but now since the Harry Potter himself was standing in the middle of his office made him remember that day. He was just too busy with the his growing company that only left him little time to think of the meeting. Not that he wanted to remember it; on the contrary, the reason why he works so hard was because he wanted to forget. He just wanted to move on from the past.

"Well, she wants to meet you, to discuss something important" Harry explained.

"Can she just send an owl?" No need to have you delivered the message? Or better yet, can she just meet me here, in person?"

"I am only helping her, she's not sure whether or not you will come, so…"

"And believe me Malfoy, this is important, not just for her, but for you as well"

"If you could just tell me when and where we can meet.."

Draco did not answer immediately. He thought about it for a moment.

"Interesting…" What so important about this matter anyway?

"Alright, I'll check on my schedule in owl you the detail"

"Wait a minute, did you just say 'we'?" asked Draco.

"I'll be there in the meeting as well Malfoy, I'll wait for you owl"

"Thank you for your time and good day" Harry nodded and left the office.

_What the hell! Draco just couldn't believe himself._

It was two days later that Draco finally owl Harry for the meeting. The meeting itself will be held on the next Friday morning, next week. At first, Draco thought that this meeting will be strictly business so he would like to have it in his place. There's now way he's gonna visit the scarhead's place. The reply came immediately with only one word, _agreed._

**The next Friday morning.**

"Sir, Mr Potter and Miss Granger were here for the meeting" Anna, his secretary announced the arrival of the two guests.

"Send them in to the conference room, I'll be there in a minute"

"Very well Sir"

Like it or not, Draco felt curious about the meeting. _What could possibly so important about this meeting? What does Granger want? And why Potter even need to be here?_

"This way Sir and Mam, Mr Malfoy told me to take you the conference room, he will be here in a minute"

"Can I get you anything?" Anna beamed. _OMG, this is the Harry Potter and also Hermione Granger, the Golden Trio. Must be my lucky day!_

"I am Anna, very please to meet you.." she almost cried.

"Thank you Anna, but we'll just wait here for your boss" Harry said politely.

"Oh yes of course Sir! I'll be just down the hall if you need anything"

Harry and Hermione then sat down next to each other.

Harry squeezed Hermione's hand for encouragement. Hermione smilled and felt so lucky to have friends that support her.

"Harry, what if he...?"

"Mione, this is the right thing to do, we already discuss this, he has the right to know..."

"I know... it's just.."

"I am not gonna let him to hurt you or do anything to..." Harry trailled off as he saw Draco entered the room.

"Potter, Granger..." Draco acknowledged them and sat down on the chair in front of his guests.

"Malfoy" Harry spoke. Hermione just nodded her head, did not feel to speak at all.

"So, what's so important about this meeting?" I don't want to waste my time on something useless"

"Believe me Malfoy, this isn't something useless at all" Hermione stated firmly.

"However, before we went into deep, I just need to be sure with one thing, and if you can prove me that you are the person that... well that you are the right person, then we can proceed" Hermione explained to Draco.

"I am not sure I understand what you mean Granger, what kind of prove do you need? Anyway, just continue, I am listening.." Draco shook his head and tried to comprehend.

"Alright, do you remember the day we met at the cemetery?

"Hmm.. I knew it, I have been wondering, I suspected that this meeting will have something to do with our meeting at that place, what about it?"

"What's your relationship with her Draco?" Who was she to you?"

Draco frown, he did not like this conversation at all. Jasmine was his past, or that's what he was trying to do, move on from the past. But then, here Hermione Granger reminded him again about it.

"I told you Granger, mind your own business, this meeting is over!" Draco was about to leave from his chair.

"Jasmine was my friend, she gave me something on her last day, just before she died, and made me promise to return it back to the owner, to the person that she loved"

With that, Hermione reached her hand to grab a necklace and put it down in the table in front of them. There was a beautiful silver circle pendant of necklace that exactly look like the symbol in the grave.

Draco gasped in surprise when he saw the pendant, but before he could get a hand on the pendant, Hermione was faster.

"Not until you could prove me something"

"Where did you...?" But how did you...?"

" I need to be sure Malfoy"

Draco shut his eyes for a moment and let out a deep sigh. And then, he too pull something out of his shirt. It was a necklace with a pendant. Hermione and Harry could see the pendant was a green cross shaped.

"Fine. You wanted a prove? I'll give you one"

He then took the other pendant, the one with the silver circle. Next, he put the green pendant on the top of the silver one and tap it with his wand and said some enchantment that Hermione never heard before. Both of the pendants then just clicked together. There was a silver and a green lightning glowed for a moment around the pendants that now became one. The symbol.

Now it's turn for Hermione and Harry to gasp. Hermione close her mouth with her hand, "For Merlin sake, it's you.."

She looked at Draco with shock expresion in her face.

"Yes, Granger, it's me, I designed this necklace myself and gave it to... to her..."

There was silence in the room. No body speak, every body was with their own mind.

"So Granger, are you going to tell me the story or what?" Draco broke the silence.

"There is one more thing Malfoy, I just don't know how to tell you.." Hermione said nervously and glance at Harry direction. Harry gave her a quick nod to support.

"What? She gave you something else?" Draco became impatient.

"Not exactly something else, but more like someone else..."

Hermione began to search in her handbag and then with a shaking hand and a deep breath she took out a picture of a little boy and showed it to him.

"A boy. Her son... your son"


	3. Chapter 3: Memories

_"Excuse me, mm... I can't help but heard you, so you're heading to England right?"_  
_"Yes, I am, and you?"_  
_"Oh good, me too…" She looked so relief. "I am Jasmine, by the way, nice to meet you"_  
_" I am Hermione; nice to meet you too"_

_They were in the International Portkey Centre in Wizarding World of Melbourne, Australia. Hermione has already arranged herself a portkey transport back to London. After the Battle of Hogwarts and after Harry succeeding defeated Voldermort, the Dark Lord, Hermione went to Australia to restore back her parents' memories. The processes have been successful, however her parents decided to stay in this country instead of going back to England. So, Hermione stayed here for around 6 months with her parents but then she felt that this was not her home. England is. So, that's why she was here today in order to get back to her home country. _

_The idea of appearating was not appealing due to the long distance between the countries and flying on a broom definitely not an option for her. Portkey was always the safest way. _

_Unfortunately due the bad weather the officer mentioned that all the transportation in and out of the country was being delayed. They said the delay could be for one or two hours, however, she has been waiting for almost four hours. She was getting tired now and feeling annoyed. _

_She looked around her and saw many people with the same condition. She then approached the officer to check the current situation. That's when she met her. Her name was Jasmine. She was a young beautiful woman and very pregnant too. She was about her age or perhaps even younger. She was just alone like her. _

_"So, is it true the You-know-who has been defeated? So, that's mean that now we can go back safely, right? That's what I heard from the news..." she asked Hermione nervously. _  
_"And everything is safe? I mean, on the street, the school, the market?"_

_"Well, there are some death eaters, Voldermort's followers still on the loose or in hiding, but most of them has been in prison, so yes, the country now is safe"_

_"That's very good, I am glad..."_  
_"Mm... is it safe for you to travel with portkey? I mean, with your condition...?"_

_"What? Oh yes, pretty much, I already check with my healer, she said it's safe"_

_"I don't want to be rude, but why do you travel alone?"_

_"I have no choice. My grandma was supposed to be with me, but she was passed away last month. I don't have any family here, so I think I should go home to England, to meet with him you know, the father, I mean". There was sadness in her eyes._

_"How far along are you?" Hermione tried to distract her mind from her sadness. _

_"Oh, seventh month, and it's a baby boy... I can feel him kicking and I imagine that he would be a handsome boy just like his father" she beamed. _

_For the next twenty minutes, Jasmine was busy talking about her unborn child and the entire pregnancy thing. Clearly she was very enthusiastic on her baby and the prospect of meeting the baby's father again._

_"He said it's not safe for me to stay in the country, so he told me to leave England during the war"_

_"That was very wise of him; he must be love you very very much"_

_"We love each other... yes..." I miss him very much… But, he doesn't know anything about the baby... When I arrived in this country I didn't know that I was pregnant. Oh, I just can't wait to tell him about this baby..." she said cheerfully. She looked so happy. _

_Hermione felt so happy for her too. And just like that, the two of them become friends. _  
_After an hour or so, finally the officer announced to the people that the portkey transportation channel has been reopening again._

_"Oh great! Finally! I don't think I can wait any longer now..."_  
_"Oh Hermione, I am finally going home, we are finally going back to England..." she then hug Hermione tightly. Hermione couldn't help but hug her back and smile wildly. Yes...yes... we are coming back home..._

_The officer, a wizard with weird hat on his head, arranged one portkey (it was a didgeridoo) for both of them. "The portkey will active in exactly two minutes, please stand by"_  
_That was the longest two minutes that they ever it is! Five second to go, fingers on, the portkey and then it started to glow and just when the last count was on there was a loud big bang and Hermione felt the room started to shake. _

_"What's...?!" And then everything was black._

_Hermione opened her eyes; she tried to remember what happened. Her head hurt and she felt dizzy. Memories started to come back. What had happened? Oh my God, Jasmine... where is she? The baby?_

_Hermione tried very hard to get up and try to look around her. Where am I? They were landed in an empty building. It was midnight. She was panic and started to shout Jasmine's name. And then when she turned around, she saw her, lying unconsciously. _

_"Oh no... no.. no... no..., it can't be happening... Jasmine please wake up, please.. for the baby..."_

_Slowly, Jasmine started to open her eyes. _

_"Hermione, what happened? Are we in England yet? Are we home?_  
_"My baby...ouch", she was such in pain._  
_"Hermione, please, promise me, if I can't make it, please, take care of the baby for me... and find his father. Please..."_

_And then, Jasmine grabbed something from her neck, the necklace. _  
_"Take this, this is our symbol, he will know what to do... please..." she was pleading._

_"No, Jasmine, listen to me, I've already sent a patronus to the auror, they'll be here any minutes, just hang in there will you"_  
_"I don't know what's going on, but we will get help soon..."_

_"Promise me... please, for the baby..." She shoved the necklace to Hermione's palm._  
_Tears were running in her cheek, but then Hermione nodded her head._

_"Alright, I promise, I'll take care of the baby and I will find his father..."_  
_Jasmine smiled in relief and started to close her eyes again. And then Hermione realised that she did not anything about the father, no name and no nothing. _

_"Noo… Jasmine, please… who's the fa…?" Oh oh oh… no…"_

_Soon after that, they were surrounded by the aurors who came to rescue them. She was directly transferred to St. Mungo's Hospital and the healers had to do the surgery to save the baby. _

**Present day**

"Mummy? Mummy, you okay?"

Hermione woke up from her daydream and looked at her son who looked at her with worried.

"Oh yes of course sweet heart..." I am sorry, what did you just say?"

"Mummy you look sad..."

"I am not sad Alex, mummy just remembered someone, a very good friend of mummy"  
"Alex, will you come here please, mummy has something important to tell you"

"Okay mummy…"


	4. Chapter 4: Alexander Louis

Alexander Louis Granger

He repeated that name over and over again. Alexander Louis Granger. He was name after Granger, as his mother. But he is a Malfoy. Not a Granger. But it's only seems right. Since Granger never had a chance to learn Jasmine's surname. After a while he actually felt that the name was perfect for his son.

_My son... Bloody hell...! I have a son...! For Merlin sake, is that's making me as a father?_ Realisation finally down to him. Draco started to panic. _I don't want to become a father... Well, at least not yet, not so soon like this. What the hell am I going to do?_

Another realisation to him was that this also means this boy is a Malfoy. A Malfoy heir. His mother always pursues him. W_ell, there you mother, problem solved? Not just yet… Not so fast… _

Never in a million years when Draco asked Granger what the other thing that Jasmine would leave for him, the answer she gave would be such a mind numbing horrified answer like that!

He recalled his memories about what happened that day. He was dumbfounded. His mind was numb. His brain seemed unable to process this particular information.

_What?!_ His jaw dropped for a minute. His eyes locked at the picture. There he was, a three and a half year old boy. Smiling and waving his hand happily to the camera. He could notice the boy's features straight away. With that smirk like that, matched with his, he was definitely a Malfoy!

Draco shut his eyes for a moment. His hand still holding the picture, however, his mind went back to that day, the meeting with Granger and Potter. It was three weeks ago.

Hermione has told him how she met Jasmine and the event followed after the meeting. However, she hasn't told him everything... Not because she did not want to but more because it's just too much for him to handle in one day.

It has been years ago, what Draco never learned what happened to Jasmine after they separated. He couldn't help but felt very sorry for her (and him too) and he felt his heart broken a second time hearing the story. He was broken heart before when he found out that she was dead and only able to visit her grave. But he also couldn't believe himself that now he is a father. Well, you did not think that you could be a father in just one day, right? He needs more time to digest all this information. He cancelled all the meeting that day and out from his office. He felt the need to be somewhere to peace his mind. He went back home late night that day. He ended up spending all day in a bar, drinking and drinking and drinking. O_h God… I am not ready for this!_

The next day he woke up with hangover in his head and decided to calm himself at home. Still it took a week later for him to take an action. It was on the next Sunday morning he went to one place he knew he at least could help him to ease the pain. A friend to talk to. Hell, he need to talk to someone. Otherwise his head would explode. _Malfoy manor? Not a chance! O_nly his mother who stays in that Manor, he refused to live in that place again.

Zabini Manor. That's it! Blaise Zabini, one of his very few friends that still keep in touched with him after his trial. He's now still in internship law program at the Ministry.

"What are you talking about mate?!" he shook his head disbelieved.  
"You. Have. A. Son?!" He punctuated every word. Draco looked at his best friend and saw his expression in his face, perhaps it was shocked, amazed, confused and other mixed feelings that you just could not described.

"I... wow... it's just hard to believe... I mean... wow..."  
"And to add more, it's that Granger girl now who is raising your son..."  
"So, what are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know! How should I know?! Draco felt frustrated.  
"Blaise! I don't know what to do; I don't know what to think... Hell, I don't even know if I want to have anything to do with...with this kid..." he sighed.  
"I am not ready to be a father... and why oh why it has to be Granger?!"  
"It will only make it more difficult for me"

"Sweet Salazar...He's just look like you...poor thing" Blaise commented on the photograph now he's holding.

"Oi!" Draco protested on his comment.

"Well, blond hair, not bright one like yours, but dirty blonde… not to mention he also got your eyes too man! Grey eyes; those are the Malfoys' trademark.  
"Holly shit, that brat even smirks just like you! Blaise laughed when he saw the kid on that picture waving his hand, smiling and then gave the famous Malfoy's smirked at the end.

"I have to admit mate, your son is a good looking boy, and he will be a heart-breaker in the future for Merlin sake!" Blaise patted Draco's shoulder.

Draco smiled with at that... "What can you do, he's a Malfoy after all"  
Suddenly felt pride in his heart. Yes, he has starred at the picture of his son for hours this morning. His son indeed is a good looking healthy boy and looks very happy.

"He's your son, the Malfoy heir. I think you should do something about it"  
"Don't you want to meet him?" Get to know him?"  
"Here's what you need to do, you need to meet that Granger girl and discuss with her"  
"Owl her, ask her when you can meet the boy, what's his name again? And see what you want to do after"

"Whoa... whoa.. Slowdown…Blaise..."  
"It's Granger! We don't exactly hand in hand and exchange smile in the past if you still recall"  
"We more like exchanged insults and hexes each other" Draco sighed. This is too much for him.  
"And his name is Alexander Louis Ganger, by the way"

"Alexander Louis... hmm...good choice, suits him and suits to Malfoy too"  
"Hey, listen here, we all changed, the war changed us"  
"That was before, now we all know that you have already changed...more mature I guess?" he winked.

"Ha ha"

And then silence in the room.

"Blaise, the truth is, I am scare. I don't know how to be a father. Hell! I don't even know if I want to be a father..! But, now, I don't have a choice, do I?  
"There is a boy out there. A Malfoy nonetheless. My son". We Malfoys always take care of our own.  
"But, what can I offer to him? How will I raise him? Of course money won't be a problem. But again, what kind of father will I be?

"Blaise, I...I just don't want myself to be end up like him"  
Blaise knew exactly what Draco's meant by him. Lucius Malfoy. For all Blaise knew that his father now has to spend his life in Azkaban. Served him right!

"Alright, Draco, I get it. You were scared, you were afraid, but hey, who doesn't?! You don't want to be like your father. And I can see that you are not! You are not your father! Hell, did you even listen to yourself? What you just said to me is one prove that you have changed man!

"Beside I don't think you should worry too much about your son! Sweet Merlin, he got Granger as a mother and you how she is - miss goody two shoes and all. And not to forget there is a bunch of Griffindors in his life. I bet he's a hugger by now for all I know, perhaps rather sappy too" Blaise chuckled at this.

"Oi! He's only three!"

"Just owl her, okay... Like you said before, baby steps... Don't forget, she's the one who approach you first, and that's good, meaning she was somehow think that it's important for you, oh scratched that, for Alex to know his father"

Alright. Draco has made up his mind. Today he will owl Granger. And before he could change his mind again he took out a piece of parchment and started to write.

_Dear Granger,_


	5. Chapter 5: Hope

"Mione, mind if I come in?" Ginny Potter, nee Weasley poked her head in the fire place. Ginny has been married to Harry for two years now. She's a junior healer now and works at St. Mungo hospital. She came to visit Hermione since she was concerned about her friend and Alex. Ginny always adored Alex and dream that she would have a son just like him.

"Oh, you look busy..." as Ginny saw her friend in her desk with a lot of paper.

"Nope, not at all, just checking some financial report from the store, come on in" Hermione smile at her friend and started to tidy up all her paper works. Since she came back to England from Australia, she thought of what she needs to do in her life. At first, Hermione thought to become a healer but then she just couldn't stand with the pain and the loss of people anymore. Not since what happened to Jasmine. So, she started to think another new career. Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister of Magic himself, has offered her a position in the Ministry but Hermione had to turn down that generous offer since the job required her to spend most of her time in the Ministry. Hermione doesn't want to leave Alex since she feels responsible and feels the need to be with him all the time. And after sometime she finally found a perfect job for her. A writer. She always has this passion to write everything, especially with everything she has been through. Who would be the right person to write the Dark Lord rising and wars better than her? Many people has written it but she was there and experienced it. So, up until now she's been writing books, mostly about her adventure with the Golden Trio in their first years in Hogwarts. Next, she was planning to write about the horcruxes hunting and the final battle. With the money from the books she was able to buy a little nice house in Hogsmeade with three bedrooms and yard surrounding it. She also owned a small bookstore in Hogsmeade. Also, she doesn't need to be in her bookstore every day, she employs two workers to help her with the store so she still be able to concentrate on Alex.

"So, any news from him?" asked Ginny. Although Ginny did not mentioned who _him _was but Hermione understood that Ginny referred was Draco Malfoy.

"No, not a word" Hermione sighed and shook her head. She was tired of waiting. After the meeting she was thinking that Draco would approach her. But no. Not a word. She was confused with his lack of act related to the news. At first she was afraid of what he would do, since there had been no news for the first two weeks, Hermione felt a little relief. If that man doesn't want anything to do with the kid, that's fine with me. The two of us has been well after all this time. But then after three weeks, she became feeling impatient, irritated and angry. What kind a man he is if he doesn't want to know anything about his son? His own flesh and blood? She feels sorry for Alex, he has the right to know of his father even though the man in question probably thinks he's not important.

"That git, what a coward… he has a son and then doesn't want to do anything with him?" I could not believe him!" Ginny's words actually expressed Hermione's thought too.

"Ginny! I don't know, perhaps he still needs more times". The truth is Hermione still hoping that Draco would at least owl her.

"It never cross in my mind that he's Malfoy's son, I still couldn't believe it even until now. But then, if I watched at him closely now, I should have known it… blond hair and grey eyes…" Ginny felt amazed about the fact that none of them have ever suspect or guest that Alex's father is their ex arch nemesis.

"Yeaah, me too… " Hermione sighed. Of all people, why him?

"I mean, we never heard about him after the final battle in his trial. It was five years ago?"

"Well, I read in the Daily Prophet a couple months ago, he finished his 6 months sentences in Azkaban and then went to France. We never heard anything from him of the Malfoys since that. But now he's in here…and the media went crazy. He was everywhere…" Ginny explained to Hermione.

"I guess that's why we never connected Alex with him…." Hermione thought about it and frowned.

"How long has it been since the last meeting?" Ginny asked again.

"Three weeks now…"

"Three weeks! And not a word! Well, it's his loss if he doesn't want to know about Alex. Where is he anyway?"

"Oh, Alex is taking a nap, probably won't wake up until the next hour"

"Alex is such an adorable kid! He's smart, too smart for his own good and he's so cute… Just wait until he meets him. I bet he will want him for himself"

"What?!"

Ginny's words hit Hermione like slap on her face. She never thought of the possibility that Draco might want to take him away from her. Suddenly her face paled and she felt nausea. Panic! The thought of being separated from Alex was never cross her mind. Alex is her life, the reason she wakes up every morning since she held him in her arm. She would do anything for him.

"Ginny, what did you say? Oh my God, I how could I never thought about it before. I mean, would he do that? Oh no, he's gonna take Alex away from me…" What if…? Oh Ginny, what have I done?"

"Oh my God, I am sorry Mione, that's not what I mean. I was just thinking that he will certainly fall for Alex, who wouldn't? He's such a cute boy!

"That's exactly what will happen Ginny…" He… He's…"

"Mione, relax, calm down. Nothing will separate you from Alex. We won't let that happened. Harry and Ron certainly won't. You got us as a backup!

"Oh I am sorry Ginny, you know me, I assume the worst. This is Alex. I'll do anything for him. Ginny, he's my life!"

"It's just that I don't want to lose him you know. What you just said made me panic. But of course you were right! I won't let that happened. Never!

"I did not mean to make you panic Mione… Now, relax… we did not even sure that he wants to be in his life"

"Now, shall we continue…what's that?" Ginny asked a she heard tap tap in Hermione's window. Both of them looked at the window, there was an elegant and beautiful owl in the window carried a parchment.

"What?" Oh, an owl, whose are you beauty?" Hermione opened the window and took the letter.

"It's Malfoy's", Hermione read the envelope and looked at her friend.

"Really?" Finally!"

"Yes, finally… Alright, let's find out what he wants"

Hermione read the parchment.

"Well? Mione?"

"He wanted to see me, to discuss about Alex. And he also wanted to see me alone. He offered me whether it will be a dinner or a lunch. Whichever suit me. This meeting will be for the next two days. Oh, and he also he said it's on his expenses"

"Really?" Hmm… So, what are you going to do?"

"I guess I should come and meet him and hear what he wants…" Hermione made up her mind and started to write the reply in the back of the letter and saw that the owl was still there in the window waiting for her.

She tied the letter back to the owl and then the owl flew back to Draco Malfoy's place.

"Alright! Let wait and see… I think I should go back to the house, Harry probably home by now, don't forget to tell us the detail okay…." Ginny winked.

"Oh, just in case…. If anything goes wrong with the meeting, if he tries to hurt you or anything just owl me and I'll be happy to teach him one or two!" Ginny winked.

"Ginny! How could you even think about it! It's about Alex, we'll discuss about… and we both have grown up now…" Hermione could only hoped.

"Thanks for the support" Hermione hugged her friend and smile.


	6. Chapter 6: Promises

Today is the day!

Draco has to admit that he was actually feeling dreaded for this day. For this meeting. Last night he couldn't sleep well, in fact not a minute that he could close his eyes without thinking of this day. Without thinking about the boy. His son. Son of mine.

Back to the meeting with Granger, she made it very clear that she will allowed him to see him anytime he wanted to. To be honest, he feels grateful that his son in the right hand.

_Okay, today...! I can do it._  
_Damn it!_ Never in my mind that I would feel so nervous about this meeting. Draco Malfoy has met face to face with the Dark Lord himself, however, today he feels like this meeting scarier than meeting Old Voldie. _How come? It's just doesn't make sense. Do I afraid of this three years old boy? He's just three years old for God sake..._

Draco started to pace again.

Six o'clock. He's ready. He looked and read again the address that Hermione gave to him. Closed his eyes and with a loud crack he apparated away.

He opened his eyes second later and there he was standing in empty alley. He looked around and when he felt that no muggles around, he started to look for the house.

After about five minutes walking he was sure he arrived at the right house. 44 Witherden Street. There it was. Small house with large yard surrounded and fence.

He tried to look around and just when he was about to open the gate there a voice called out for him.

"Mister, mister... help me please!"

Draco tried to look around but found nobody. Confused.

"Up here! Me up here, I can't go down" that's the same voice again.

Draco then looked up above. There he was, smiling at him with the pleading eyes in his face. O_h goody goody. That's the boy! No, I mean, that's his son. But, he's only three, how come he's up there sitting on one of the trunk of the tree?_

Slightly confused, Draco opened the gate and started to approach the tree.

"Well, well well, how did you get up there young man?" and what are you doing up there?"

"Dunno" he smiled widely.

"I want to get Cwokie down, and now I am up here"  
"Cwokie bad bad cat..." the boy shook his head as he tried to explain to Draco. Draco couldn't help but smile. He's such an adorable kid.

"Alright, I'll get you down"

Draco took his wand out and said wingardium leviosa. And the boy was flying to his arm slowly.

"Wooow... that's very cool!" he beamed at Draco and reached out his hand for him. Next minutes he was already wrapped around in Draco's arm. Draco held his breath, his body stiffed for a second but the relaxed. He held the boy tightly and all the worried and anxious that he felt before was gone. Instead, he felt new emotions that he couldn't explain himself. Relief? Surprised? Amazed? Draco even sure that he was happy. The funny thing is that Draco didn't feel like it to let the boy go from his arm. He just wanted to hold him like this forever. In fact, he felt so proud of himself, he just sort of saving his son from the tree and he feels right. Now that's something! He never feels right about himself before.

"Can you do that again Mister? Please...please... pretty please?

"Well..." before Draco could finish his sentence, it was cut out by a loud noise from the house.

"Alex!" someone from the house shouted at them as the front door opened. "Where are you?" I told you..." Hermione trailed off as she saw what happened in front of her eyes. There they are, Draco Malfoy standing in front of her front door with Alex in his arm looked very pleased and excited.

"Uh oh.. uh oh... that's my mummy" Alex whispered in his ear. Alex started to fidget and wiggled and Draco had no choice but to put him down reluctantly.

"Mummy...mummy... this mister make me fly from the tree... and Cwokie was bad bad cat, he's up in the tree and I just wanna help him down but mummy, then I was up there too"  
"And then mister help me down and make me fly" "It's awesome!"

"What? You were up in the tree? And fly? Alex, I am not sure I understand..." clearly Hermione looked confused and puzzled with her son's story. She kneeled down in Alex's eye level tried to comprehend what happen.

"Yes...yes... mummy...! I fly" that's all Alex said with enthusiasm in his voice. Not sure what happened, she looked at Draco with questions in her face.

"Well you see Granger, I found him up in the tree, and he asked me my help to bring him down, so I levitated him here. He said something about Cwokie, don't know what's that mean..."

"Crookshank, that's our cat, but he pronounced it Cwokie.."

"I see, well, I supposed the cat was in that tree and he tried to bring him down, but I don't know how he got up there in the first place"

"But that's impossible..! He's only three and the tree is much too high for him to climb..." and then the realisation came to her..."Oh my God, unless..." she trailed off.

"Unless what?" Draco could not think of any explanation of what happened to his son.

"Mummy..." Alex voice sounded so weak now and held his mother skirt tightly. He was confused and afraid that her mummy was mad at him. What did I do wrong? I just want to help Cwokie down, but then why his mummy and this nice mister looked so worried?

Hermione looked again at Alex and said, "Alex, look at mummy... don't worried sweetheart, you have done nothing wrong... now just tell me, when you wanna help Crookshanks down, did you think of yourself up on the tree?"

Alex nodded his head.

"Okay, you did not climb the tree did you?"

"Nope" Alex shook his head.

"So, you just pictured yourself on the tree and then you were up there?"

"Uh mm..." he nodded again.

Draco's jaws dropped. "Granger, it's that what I think it is? That he's..."

"Showing his first magic! Yes, Malfoy, I am sure that's what happened..." Hermione's smile widened and then she hugged her son tightly with watery eyes.

"Oh Alex, mummy feels so proud of you!"

"Mummy, you are not mad at me?"

"No, of course not sweetie... I am happy for you..." Oh for Melin sake, my son is a wizard, and you will be a great wizard in the future!" she then held up his son high and started to move around.

"Yeeaaay!"

Draco was stood rooted on his spot. He did not what or how he felt any more. He's just witnessing his son's first magic. He has been missing almost all of his son's moment since the day he was born until now. He has missed his son's first step, his birthdays, his first words and many other of his first. But today no more any of that, he was there for his son, at the most important moment of his son life as a wizard.

He felt overwhelmed. Pride. And before he knew what happened, he found himself hugging the two of them tightly. That's it! He promised to himself he would never miss his son's moments ever again. He would be there for him. No matter what.

A moment later...

"Oh, I am sorry, I know I shouldn't do it... but I guess I just couldn't help myself" he grinned at Hermione and reluctantly released himself from both of mother and son.

"It's okay, I understand..." Hermione said and stood awkwardly. Did she just blush?

"Who's he mummy? Who are you Mister?" Are you a friend of my mummy?"

"Err..." Draco did not know what to say. How do you explain to a three and half years old boy that he was actually his daddy?

"Alex…" Hermione kneeled down again in front of her son and smiled to him. "Remember when I told you that I have found your Daddy?" Remember when I told you how much your Daddy wants to see you..?"

Draco felt grateful to hear this.

"Yes..." the boy nodded. "You told me that my daddy is a great wizard and very brave! Just like uncle Harry and Ron!" He beat dragon too!"

Draco groaned hearing this. Great, I have been compared to a Potter and a Weasel. Great wizard indeed. Actually he felt a little bit ashamed of himself. He ain't no hero nor brave like them. But somehow hearing his son praised him like that suddenly made him want to make a better person. Am I just grown up and mature for the last ten minutes? He wondered what his son can do to make him feel that way.

"That's right! Alex, this is Draco Malfoy... He's your Daddy..."

Draco watched his son's eyes bulged at looked at him. Draco felt nervous and nausea, waiting anxiously to what his son might do hearing this information. Oh no, he's gonna hate me! Draco gulped. He felt like to vomit.

"Really?! You're my daddy? Cool!"

And with that, Alex ran to his daddy and in a flash he was already in Draco's arm again. Draco's hugged him tightly. Draco let out his breath that he did not realised he held it for a while.

"You really really really my daddy?" Daddy you no go again right?"  
"You make me fly again right?"

Draco laughed and could feel his eyes watery. Oh no, you're getting soft!  
"Yes, I am you're daddy and yes I won't go again and yes I can make you fly again and we will do a lot of other things too"

"Promise?"

"Promise" Draco said this by looking at his eyes son. When he shifted his eyes to Hermione's he could see her smiling, eyes red and tears in her cheek. He nodded to her.

The promise he tends to keep.


End file.
